Trick or Treat
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Alec was looking forward to a nice and relaxing Halloween, but Magnus had other plans. What can a warlock and a Shadowhunter do on Halloween?


Trick Or Treat

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place during City of Lost Souls before Alec and Magnus broke up.

Time: City of Lost Souls

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: October 28, 2012

**I know it is not Halloween yet, but Hurricane Sandy is coming and I wanted to get this up before the storm. **

Magnus carried in the last of the Halloween candy and slammed in front of Alec's face. He smiled brilliantly at his boyfriend. The warlock was dressed for the season. He was wearing black dress pants and a plain white button down shirt. He had painted his face white and his lips were red. His cat-like eyes were surrounded in black eye liner and eye shadow. His normally spiky hair was slicked straight and was pushed off his forehead. On his back, he wore a dark purple sparkly cape. After all, life was not complete without sparkles.

Slowly Alec peered over the top of his book at his boyfriend. Since he had moved in with Magnus, Alec had gotten very accustomed to Magnus's weird ways. However, he did not understand the desire of dressing up and handing out candy to small, screaming children. Magnus must have gotten something out it, but Alec did not.

"I do not understand what is wrong with Milky Ways," Magnus said as he popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "That is the third child I have had scream at me. The parents are not much better. They just stand there on the fancy mobiles, not paying attention to the world around them. He chewed. "Nope, there is nothing wrong with this caramel goodness."

Alec returned to his book. He really did not care about small children and was glad that he would never have any. Magnus was close enough to a child for him.

Magnus finished eating. "That was the best Milky Way that I have ever had."

Alec did not look up from his book and turned the page. He heard Magnus rummaging around in the candy bowl. The rummaging ceased and candy wrappers began to be ripped apart. The next thing Alec knew was that there was a brown glob in front of his face.

Magnus was leaning over the top of Alec's book with a small on his face. "Open up," he said mocking Dracula's voice.

Alec glared at his boyfriend.

"Do not make me pry your mouth open and do not think that I won't."

Alec looked back down at the glob of chocolate. "I will not-" He did not manage to get the rest of the sentence out before Magnus stuffed the ball of chocolate into his mouth. He choked and the warlock hit him on the back.

"Well, is it good?" Magnus asked once Alec had stopped gagging.

Alec gave his boyfriend a look. The warlock was going to pay for this.

"Well?" Magnus pressed.

Alec stood up and ruffled Magnus's hair. Alec knew that the warlock had worked most of the afternoon on his hair.

"Hey!" Magnus protested.

"Payback," Alec replied as he sat back down.

Magnus frowned, went over to the mirror, and began to fix his hair. Alec could hear the warlock swearing while inserting his name in between words. Alec could not help but smile. It made him feel so lucky to have a caring boyfriend.

Magnus returned to Alec once he had fixed his hair. "Handing out candy is so boring," he said as he sat down next to Alec. He took Alec's hand into his and began to stroke it. "I need some excitement in my life."

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw that Magnus was looking at him with an expression that meant that Alec would not be getting anymore reading done tonight. "Well, you have me."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. "Yes and you are wonderful, but I need something more. You know we have not been out on an outing since we moved in together. I read somewhere that that was not good for a healthy relationship. "

Alec was not sure about that.

Magnus lead Alec over to the window. "Look out there." He waved his arm in front of the window. "Tell me what do you see."

Alec peered out the window. Several stories below them, he could see small children dressed up in a variety of costumes running around the street. The children was reaching their sticky hands into pumpkin and cauldron shaped bags. Parents stood in circles with their arms crossed waiting for the night to end so they could go home. People had placed Halloween items on their stoops and were waiting for the children. Although Alec could not see them, he could hear children racing up and down their hallway ringing doorbells.

"I see a nightmare waiting to happen," Alec said not turning away from the window.

Behind him, he could hear Magnus rummaging around. "Glad to hear that you are in the spirit, Alexander!" he exclaimed. His voice was slightly muffled.

Alec turned around to see his boyfriend going through a large, sparkly plastic tote. "What are you doing?" Alec demanded.

Magnus rummaged around in silence for a few more minutes. "Ah-ha!" He stood up proudly holding two plastic pumpkin shaped buckets. "I knew that I had these somewhere!"

Alec looked at the at the buckets, then a Magnus's costume, and then back at the buckets. He was starting to put two and two together. There was no way that Magnus would do this to him. There was no way. This had to be some kind of sick joke. "You have got to be kidding me," Alec groaned.

Magnus's smile widened. "Nope." He took a step toward Alec, sat the buckets down, and studied the Shadowhunter with his finger resting on his lower lip . "We need to do something your wardrobe."

Those words meant that this was not going to be good for Alec.

Magnus tapped his finger on his lip. "Hum...I guess you could through a white sheet over yourself and be a ghost," he muttered quickly. "Yeah, you could be Casper."

Alec frowned. "Who?"

"Casper the Friendly Ghost!"

"I have met plenty of ghosts and none of them have been friendly," Alec said. "Is Casper a real ghost?"

Magnus looked appalled. "No, he is a cartoon character! Seriously, you need to get out more Alexander!" He disappeared into their bedroom.

Alec just rolled his eyes. Sometimes Magnus took stuff to far. He felt his frown line deepening, surely Magnus was not going to go through with this. There had to be some other way to spend this holiday. Alec was up for a scary movie marathon. "Hey, Magnus," Alec called.

Magnus came out of the room carrying a white sheet. "Yes, darling?"

Alec winced at the use of a pet name. "Are we really going to do this?"

Magnus came out of the room with a white sheet draped gracefully over his arm. He threw the sheet over Alec. "Why, yes were are!"

Alec tried not to sneeze under the sheet. It was dusty and smelled highly of mothballs. He felt pressure on around his eyes and mouth. Through the sheet, he could see black ink soaking through and hopped that none of it got on his skin. It would not go with his marks at all. The desire to sneeze was overcoming. He did not know how much longer he could hold it off. Finally, it just got to be too much and he let it rip.

"Hey, hold still or you will make me mess up," Magnus ordered. Alec could see that he was shaking the marker in front of the sheet.

Alec was now trying hard not to laugh. He was shaking hard. Magnus grabbed his sides and forced him to stand still. It did not stop the vibration that was coming off of Alec.

"Alexander, either knock it off or I will have to come under there and make you stop," Magnus hissed. "Trust me, you do not want me to force you to stop!"

Alec froze. He did not want to have an angry warlock on his hands. A crazy warlock was bad enough.

Magnus finished drawing and pulled the sheet off his boyfriend. "Now, let just cut these holes out and add some sparkle."

Alec groaned. He really could do without the sparkle. He was not Magnus and his life prophecy did not involve sparkles.

Magnus had now disappeared into the kitchen. Within a few seconds, he came back into view with a pair of scissors. Alec wondered over to the open bar where Magnus was. He watched as the warlock cut out the eye and mouth holes in world record time. Then, the warlock took a tube of glitter glue out of his back pocket and placed it around the edges of the of the sheet. Once he was done with the edges, he moved to the eye and mouth holes.

Magnus leaned back to admire his creation. "I like it!" he exclaimed.

Alec moved to the other side, uncertain with what his view would be.

Believing that Alec would be excited about the project, Magnus held the sheet up. Alec's eyes widen in horror as he stared at the sheet. To anyone else, it might had been called beautiful and a work of art. To Alec, it was just a means of torturing him.

Magnus looked at Alec. "I know, you are speechless!"

Alec knew that he and Magnus probably did not share the same understanding as speechless. Alec opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. He saw no harm in letting Magnus have just a little fun. Of course, Magnus's fun usually met that Alec was going to suffer.

Magnus threw the sheet over Alec's head and thrust a plastic pumpkin shaped bucket into his hand.

Through the eye holes, (which were remarkably easy to see through) he watched the warlock pick up his own bucket and straighten his cape. Magnus winked at Alec. "Okay, let's go!" He charged toward the door.

Alec followed slowly behind. Once they were out in the hallway, Magnus locked the door. After the door was properly secured, the warlock turned to Alec. "Okay, let's go see the wonderful, wizard of Oz."

Alec blinked. He had been under the impression that they were going to go trick or treat as mundane children did. Now, Magnus was talking about going to see some wizard. He did not understand what was up with that. "Huh?"

Magnus shook his head as if he was ashamed. "The Wizard of Oz?"

Alec shook his head.

Magnus hit himself in the forehead. "Dorothy? I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore?"

To Alec that sounded like an unfamiliar language. Alec was normally good at languages, but sometimes Magnus spoke of some pretty unworldly things. "Nope."

Magnus shook his finger at Alec. "We need to invest in a better education for you, Alexander. Clearly, you are lacking."  
Alec frowned. He saw nothing wrong with his education. Maybe it was Magnus with the education problem.

Magnus walked down the hall. Alec did not move. Halfway down the hall, the warlock realized that Alec was not following him and turned around. "Are you going to join me, my darling Alexander. If not, do not think for one second that I am sharing my candy with you. I am not a very giving person whenever it comes to my sweets."

Alec sighed. He knew that he really did not have a choice in the matter. If he did not go, the warlock would probably hate him for life and he would never hear the end of how he abandoned Magnus on Halloween. Slowly, he followed the warlock out of the apartment building and onto the streets.

Small children ran around the couple. Alec felt highly out of place. He was at least ten years older than most of the children. He was also a good three feet taller than them too. Magnus, however, looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.  
Magnus lead Alec up to the first stoop. An elderly, grandmotherly woman was sitting on it, rocking back and forth on a wooden, rocking chair. She smiled at them as they approached her. Magnus head out his plastic, pumpkin bucket and smiled warmly at her. "Trick or treat!"  
The old woman smiled and place a candy bar in the warlock's bucket.  
"Thank you!" Magnus exclaimed happily. He stood back to let Alec have his turn.

Alec did not move. He was not sure about this. Trick or treating seemed like a rather childish thing to him.

"Would you like some candy, dear?" the old woman asked.

Alec wondered how she did not see that he and Magnus were clearly older than all of the other trick or treaters. Then again, mundanes had a tendency of not seeing what was right in front of them.

Magnus looked at the old woman. "He is a bit shy," he whispered.

The old woman nodded in understanding. "Of course. Hopefully he will outgrow it before he gets too old."

Like he was a concerned parent, Magnus nodded. "That is why these outings are good for him. They get him used to being around people."

The old woman continued nodding.

Alec frowned. He did not like being talked about as if he was some helpless person. He was not shy and Magnus knew that. Sometimes and most of the time, he really did not get his boyfriend.

"My darling Alexander," Magnus said in a voice that made Alec feel as if he was two, "come up to this nice lady and get your candy."

The old woman was looking at Alec with gentle eyes. She was giving him that face that only old ladies could make. It made him feel weaker. It would make him feel like an evil person if he did not approach her and take her candy.

Slowly Alec walked up to her and offered her his plastic pumpkin shaped basket.

Magnus elbowed Alec hard in the side.

Alec winced underneath his sheet and shot the warlock a look. It was worth it, even if Magnus could not see the look.

"What do you say?" Magnus pressed.

"Now, now if he is as shy as you say he is, there is no need to make him uncomfortable," the old woman jumped in.

"If he does not start now, he may never change," Magnus gently said. He looked back to Alec.

Alec could not believe that Magnus was really going to make him do this. He knew that he really should not be all that surprised. The warlock never did things halfway. To Magnus, a project was just a way to make a bang in sparkles.

Magnus smiled at Alec. "Alexander, what do you say?"

Alec looked down at the smiling old lady. He really could not believe that he was going to do this. He cleared his throat. "Um, trick or treat?"

"BREAKTHROUGH!" Magnus exclaimed.

The old woman smiled as she put candy into Alec's bucket. "The you go, dear."

Alec thanked the woman and darted down off the stoop.

Magnus come up behind Alec. He pulled his boyfriend into an empty alley. "Do you really not want to be here?"

Alec bit his lip. He was not sure how to answer his boyfriend's question. If he told the truth, Magnus would be hurt. However if he lied, Magnus would be hurt that Alec could not tell him the truth.

"Alexander?" Magnus pushed.

"I-" Alec could not make the words form on his lips.

"You do not have to say anymore." Magnus lifted the sheet off of Alec and kissed his lips. "I like you better as my darling Alexander anyway. The sheet hides your beautiful blue eyes."

Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's. "I am glad that you do."

Magnus smiled into his boyfriend's eyes. "Sparkles just are not your look."

"Glad to hear that." Alec was smiling.

Magnus pulled away from Alec. "I am done with trick or treating."

"Why the sudden change in heart?"  
"The mundanes give out crappy candy." With that, the warlock left the alley and started back toward home.

Alec followed in his boyfriend's wake, glad that this night was over. He was glad that Halloween only came once a year. He knew that more holidays were coming up. He cringed at the thought of making a Thanksgiving dinner with Magnus or worse Christmas. However, that was another time and another place.

Magnus turned back around to look at Alec. "Happy Halloween!" he exclaimed loud enough to get a few strange looks.

Alec tried not to groan. Magnus would always be Magnus. Even though he was strange, Alec still loved the warlock just as he was. Maybe tonight Alec would come up with his own version of trick or treat.


End file.
